Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School
Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School is a 1988 TV-movie produced for syndication by Hanna-Barbera Productions and distributed by Great American Broadcasting, as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 package. Based upon the popular 1979 Hanna-Barbera series Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, the film features Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Scrappy-Doo becoming gym teachers at a school for daughters of famous monsters. Plot Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy Doo are on their way to a Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, where they have been hired as gym teachers. Once there, however, they find that it is actually a school for girl ghouls. The pupils include Sibella, the daughter of Daddy Dracula; Elsa Frankenteen, the daughter of Frankensteen Senior, plus she's a teen girl; Winnie, the daughter of a Papa werewolf; Phantasma (usually called Phanty for short), the daughter of the Phantom Father; and Tanis (which is a parody of an Egyptian city), Mummy Daddy's daughter. Other residents of the school are Miss Grimwood, the headmistress, and her pet dragon Matches (who dislikes Scooby at first, but later becomes friends, and has a strong liking for Scrappy). She had a Hand in a white glove, and blue octopus butler and sharks in the moat, around the school. Gym class soon starts, with the intent to train the girls for their upcoming volleyball match against the boys of the neighboring Calloway Military Academy (who have always beaten them). As an additional plot twist, Revolta, the self-styled Witch of the Web, plans to kidnap the girls and make them her slaves in order to control their parents, who had previously warned Shaggy and Scooby not to let any harm come to their girls. Despite being well-liked by all their students, Shaggy and Scooby run away when monsters such as the Creature from the Black Lagoon and Godzilla enroll their daughters at the school the following year. Character Profiles Elsa Frankenteen Elsa is the oldest. She's a Frankenstein of about 14, and she loves science. She's the ugliest of the girls and seems to be slow and tends to point out the obvious. However, she's very bright, strong, and tenacious. Elsa is close to Tanis, and Phantasma. She is tall, pale, with black hair with a white streak (like The Bride of Frankenstein) with many stitches, and her outfit consists of a green dress over a brown t-shirt with chunky sandals. Her gift to her father was a "portable shockman" (a play on a walkman). Her father says when he put "portable shockman" This put volts in my bolts! Phantasma Phantasma is a phantom of about 13 years. She is pretty, loves playing the organ and writes her own songs, of which she is quite talented. She is silly, wacky, but is smarter than she appears, and loves to play, fly, and run around. Phantasma is quite possibly the daughter of the Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.She is perhaps the most artistic and is close to Elsa. Phanty's outfit consists of an pale blue dress, white cowboy boots, and she has icy-blue skin, white hair in a sideways ponytail with a blue streak, and wide eyes. Her gift to her father was a composition she wrote and played. With Miss Grimwood, Hand keyboard and her octopus butler on drums For it was called 'Duet for Three Hands and Six Tentacles' Sibella Dracula Sibella is a vampire of about 12. She is the beautiful one out of the girls, and enjoys rough sports as much as the other girls. She likes to make puns on words related to vampires, and is the most talkative girl. She's often the one who runs errands, but she's always happy to help. Sibella is close to both Winnie and Tanis. She has long purple hair, light purple skin, red lips, and green eyes, and her outfit consists of a purple dress with a slit, pumps, and a red belt. Her gift to her father was a "bat robe", and made one just like it but fire-proof for Matches. He love it for it was good after a rainy night. When shown what it looked on him in a mirror just the robe showed not him, Shaggy commented that the reflection was not bat on him. Winnie Winnie is a werewolf of about 9 years old. She is athletic, a little bossy, and often overconfident. She takes any chance she has to howl at something and is brave and tough, despite her shortness. She is close to both Sibella and Tanis. Winnie has brown fur, curly, bright orange hair, red eyes, and her outfit consists of a blue dress. Her gift to her father was a "Juicer" shaped like a sarcophagus with large spikes inside, and made the juice come out of the top. It made bitter lemonade, which her papa loved for it made his wisker pucker. Tanis Tanis is a mummy of about 6, and is the youngest. She isn't very confident in herself until she gets a trophy for the volleyball match. Tanis is dependent and playful, and tries her hardest at whatever she does. She is close to both Winnie and Sibella. Tanis's only notable facial feature is her blue eyes, along with a dark pink bow in on the top of her head of wrapping. In a couple shots, her legs don't really seem to be wrapped. Her gift to her father was a red "fright" light "to brighten the darkest mummy case", in the shape of a mummy's tomb with a sarcophagus open/close able lid. Her father tells her that it is a thoughtful gift. She relates to Tootie from The Fairly Oddparents a bit during the movie due to the fact that she wears similar clothing (practically a white dress; Tootie wears a gray checkered skirt), and does ballet with all the other Grimwood girls. Tootie also does ballet in her Cream Puffs ballet recital in "Oh, Brother!" Tanis also does some things that Tootie does, like jumping off after Shaggy fixes her bow, and taking Revolta's wand and running away with it. (Tootie did this to Timmy in the episode, "Homewrecker") Cast * Don Messick as Scooby and Scrappy Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Glynis Johns as Miss Grimwood * Ruta Lee as Revolta * Susan Blu as Sibella Dracula * Patty Maloney as Tanis the Mummy * Russi Taylor as Phantasma the Phantom * Pat Musick as Elsa Frankensteen * Marilyn Schreffler as Winnie the Werewolf * Ronnie Schell as Colonel Calloway * Aaron Lohr as Miguel * Scott Menville as Tug Roper * Rene Auberjonois as Baxter * Bumper Robinson as Jamaal Williams * Jeff Cohen as Grunt * Frank Welker as Matches Trivia *This is the one Scooby-Doo project of the 80's where Shaggy is wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. In Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, Cyber Shaggy wears this outfit. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0189071/ Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School at the Internet Movie Database] Category:Link Fix Category:Image Required